Primer Beso
by Alyndel Wolfyns
Summary: El primer beso muchas lo recordarán y otras lo olvidarán, pero ¿Saldrá como lo planeamos o De diferente forma? (Sucrette x Kentin)


**Y aquí les traigo otro One-Shot corto -y casi sin sentido-**

 **Advertencia: CDM no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos dueños.**

* * *

Primer Beso

.

.

.

Jamás lo había hecho con nadie -el beso que hizo con Amber no contaba- por que tiempo atrás era la burla del mundo y la chica que le gustaba no sabía de sus sentimientos tan obvios, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron junto con su físico, podía lograr cosas que antes pensaba imposibles, y un beso, un sólo toque de labios le parecería un juego de niños.

Y hoy lo tendría con la chica que más amaba ante cualquier cosa - aún que también estaban su padre, su madre, su perro, las galletas y los caramelos-, sólo era buscar la oportunidad e indicado momento para hacerlo.

-Kentin, Kentin - él castaño parpadeo un par de veces a su llamado -¿Quisieras ir al cine con nosotros después de clases? - preguntó aquella chica ingenua que él suspiraba al oír su nombre.

-Claro - contestó con una sonrisa, ya sabía que estando dentro su oportunidad estaría asegurada.

-Genial - Sucrette se había puesto contenta por sus palabras.

-C-con él serán dos hombres, j-junto con Alexy - dijo Violeta sonrojada, Kentin miró de reojo a la amiga tímida de su amor platónico que no sabía de su presencia hasta ahora.

-Espera, ¿Qué? - comenzó a cuestionar si su " plan" saldría a la perfección, por los -obstáculos digo- amigos que estarían con ellos dos.

-Por favor, Violeta esta nerviosa y necesita ayuda - la persona que le brindó apoyo en el pasado, le pedía un pequeño favor que él no se negaría.

\- De acuerdo, sólo espero que Alexy no me moleste - aceptó resignado, pero su recompensa sería pasar tiempo con ella sino llegaba a más.

-Te lo agradezco - ella se levantó de puntitas a darle un beso en la mejilla provocando que él michacho se ruborizara por completo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Se esta tardando demasiado - habló impaciente por esperar al peli-azul.

-Tranquilo, de seguro tuvo algo que hacer - Sucrette Intentaba relajarlo y lo lograba con su voz suave que era una nana capaz de arrullarlo.

-¡Oh Kentin!, ¡Mi amor!, ¡He llegado! - Alexy corrió para abrazarlo, aún que fue en vano por un simple esquive del militar.

-Bien, ya estamos todos - dijo ignorando sus deseos de golpear a ese gemelo sin su hermano -Entonces, ¿Cuál veremos? - preguntó mirando a la chica que lo convenció -o mejor dicho manipuló- de estar ahí.

-E-el fantasma de la ópera - Violeta dio fin a su silencio por un corto periodo.

No pasaron más de 76 minutos en los que; compraron los boletos, las palomitas, entraron a la sala y vieron los comerciales -como todo cine moderno-. En verdad esa era una película tipo romántica -con la muerte de uno que otro personaje incluido- que hizo llorar a la mayoría de las mujeres presentes.

-Iré por más palomitas - le susurró el oji-verde a Sucrette con un tono aburrido por la trama e irritado por cierto chico que lo tocaba en cada parte de su cuerpo en ciertos momentos aprovechando la oscuridad, y la verdad sólo buscaba un pretexto para salir de la sala, más no creía que esa linda amiga lo acompañaría fuera del lugar.

En el camino a la dulcería los dos platicaban sobre la película que no verían completa, entre bromas y carcajadas -que ni era de comedia- con el fin de tener una conversación entre ambos a solas. -Sabes, Cristina y Roul me recuerdan a nosotros- comentó Sucrette dejando las risas aún lado.

-Sólo por que somos amigos de la infancia - dijo Kentin triste al recordar que ella únicamente lo miraba como un amigo íntimo en lugar de algo más.

-Sí, tú eres un ser querido para mí Kentin - esas oración sorprendió mucho al castaño que observaba a la chica a su lado.

-Y sí yo te dijera que te amo, ¿Me corresponderías? - habló mientras hacía que la chica quedará atrapada entre él y una pared, su mirada no dejaba los ojos de su acompañante esperando una respuesta con desesperación.

La expresión de su amiga se pusó igual a la suya segundos atrás, pero estaba ruborizada con la repententina confesión espontánea -Y-Yo c-cr-creó que s-sí - titubeo al responder, sin embargo Kentin no tuvo piedad en estos momentos y la beso agarrando sus cabellos con una mano para profundizar esa fugaz acción, que él no hubiera hecho en otro momento ni siquiera imaginado, aún que ese beso se tomado de una forma salvaje, fue aceptado por ambos siendo el primero para cada uno.

* * *

 **Espero y les haya ggustado**

 **Por favor dejen un comentario, o crítica para que me anime a seguir escribiendo**

 **Las amo!**


End file.
